Sombre Douceur
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update chapitre 2~*Yaoi* Tsusuki est n'a plus gout à rien, dans un moment de déprime, il accpete une invitation peu ordinaire...(c'est ma première fic Yami no Matsuei! champagne!! ^^)
1. Chapitre 1

Sombre Douceur

**Base : **Yami No Matsuei

**Autrice :** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **Yaoi (viiiii), OOC, et puis surement plein d'autres trucs

**Couple : **héhéhé, à votre avis ?

**Disclamer : **Ah bah nan, les persos de YnM sont pas à moa T_T

**Commentaires : **Et voilà !! c'est ma toute première fic sur Yami No Matsuei ! j'chuis contente ! depuis le temps que je comptais en faire une ! Merci beaucoup à Lunard d'écrire des fics aussi bien ! ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres que compte faire pour cette fic, on vera bien, en tout cas je compte bien faire un Lemon (ouééééé)* Kissssss  Mimi*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je me dirige vers le restaurant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter ? je n'en sais rien, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'Hisoka n'a pas donné un seul signe de vie depuis 3 jours, que mes amis m'épuisent à me demander comment je vais toute les deux secondes, que je monde m'ennui, que je veux du renouveau, que je veux de l'action, que je veux de la compagnie, de la compagnie extérieure. Et IL a appelé. Au début, j'y ai pas crut, une farce ? une blague ? mais IL était très sérieux, et IL m'a invité et j'ai accepté. J'ouvre la porte, IL est là, assis tranquillement à notre table, IL m'attend. Il me sourit, je suis mal à l'aise, comment je peux accepter un repas avec LUI comme si nous étions de vieux amis ? Je ne dit rien, pas un mot, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je m'assoit, toujours silencieux, il garde son sourire.

-Et bien Tsusuki-chan, je me demandais si tu allais venir ou pas.

-…

-Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, ça ne fait rien, je vais animer la conversation pour deux.

-Je…

-Oui Tsusuki-chan ?

-Je ne voulais pas venir.

Il se met à rire doucement.

-Mais ce qui compte c'est que tu sois finalement venu, ne Tsu-su-ki ?

Je ne connais pas les causes de ma réaction mais je frisonne alors qu'il détache lentement les syllabes de mon prénom.

-Tu ne manges pas Tsusuki-chan ?

-Je…n'ai pas faim.

-Vraiment ? tu as tords, c'est vraiment délicieux, ce restaurant est le meilleur de la ville…le plus romantique aussi.

Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Je le regarde, perplexe, il me rend un regard malicieux qui me donne le vertige. Je ferme les yeux un instant.

-Ca ne va pas Tsusuki ?

-Arrête….

-Arrêter quoi Tsusuki-chan ?

-Arrête de m'appeler tout le temps par mon prénom.

Son sourire s'élargit, il place ses deux mains sous son menton.

-J'aime prononcer ton nom.

Je me sent rougir, mais pourquoi je rougit ? je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de réaction. Je tourne la tête pour ne plus voir ses yeux…son œil à l'iris artificiel…ses yeux argentés si beaux…

Un lourd silence s'abat dans la salle, c'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte que nous sommes seuls dans le restaurant.

-Ou sont les autres clients ?

-J'ai réservé la salle pour ce soir, nous sommes seuls tout les deux toute la soirée…et toute la nuit.

Que dit-il ? le fait-il exprès ? Vu son sourire moqueur je suis près à parier que oui. Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me décider de partir de cette table.

-Ton repas va être froid Tsusuki-chan.

Je le regarde, je regarde mon assiette, je suis méfiant. Il rit encore une fois, un rire doux et sensuel.

-Que crois tu que j'ai fait Tsusuki ? Que j'ai drogué ta nourriture ? Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais si tu veux, pour te le prouver, nous pouvons échange d'assiette.

L'idée de partager son repas comme le ferait un vieux couple ne m'enchante guère, je bouge négativement la tête. Il continu de me regarder. Faite qu'il cesse !

-Alors Tsu-su-ki…

Nouveau frisson

-Que devient ce cher Hisoka ?

Je me lève sous l'effet de la colère, mes points s'abattent rageusement sur la table.

-TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE PARLER DE LUI !

Il me regarde, toujours aussi confiant dans ses gestes, ses paroles, son sourire, ses yeux….

-Et bien Tsusuki-Chan, pas la peine de t'énerver autant pour si peu.

-Pour si peu ? pour si peu ? Tu….Tu es un monstre ! Comment peux tu dire de telles choses après ce que tu lui as fais ?

Il semble s'amuser de la situation, son regard s' illumine d'une lueur démente mais pourquoi je reste encore ici ?

-Tu est encore plus beau quand tu t'énerves Tsusuki.

-Q-Quoi ? C'est...tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, je reste pétrifié, je n'arrive plus à bouger.

-Que veux tu que je te dises Tsu-su-ki ? Qu'Hisoka est un bon partit ? Qu'il est étroit à souhait ? Qu'il..

-STOOOP ! ARRETE !!!!

Il éclate d'un grand rire, cette fois s'en ai trop, je tourne les talons, je ne veux plus le voir, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, il est fou, c'est un fou. Il me rattrape par la manche et m'attire contre lui, un bars autour de ma taille. 

-Tu me quittes déjà Tsusuki-chan ?

Je tremble, j'ai chaud.

-La..lache moi…

C'est presque un gémissement, j'ai du mal à parler ,  j'ai du mal à respirer. Et tout est noir.

A suivre…

Mimi : Tadaaaaa !! Alors ? comment c'est pour une première fic Yami ? Nul ? Naze ? Super ? Ultratopmegasupergigatropcool ? lol. J'espère que ca vous plait (même si je sais que je parle pratiquement dans la vide puisque y'a pas grand monde qui lit des fic Yami T_T quel dommage) Gros bisous


	2. Chapitre 2

**Base : **Yami No Matsuei

**Autrice :** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **Yaoi (viiiii), OOC, et puis sûrement plein d'autres trucs

**Couple : **héhéhé, à votre avis ?

**Disclamer : **Ah bah nan, les persos de YnM sont pas à moa T_T

**Commentaires :** Oui, je sais, j'ai mit beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce deuxième chapitre, mais au moins, je l'ai fait ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Kisss Mimi

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ou suis-je ? J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, j'ai mal à la tête, un plafond blanc s'impose à ma vision, je suis…dans un hôpital ? Non, je ne sens pas l'odeur typique de ces endroits, d'ailleurs il n'y a aucun bruit, je ne peux pas être dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je referme les yeux quelques instants, le temps que la pièce arrête de tourner autour de moi, toujours les yeux fermés, je me relève difficilement, j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit et pourtant je me croirais en plein jour, la pièce est blanche, si blanche….du blanc partout, les meubles, la peinture, la moquette, le plafond…Mais ou est-ce que je suis ? J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé, je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens tomber en arrière, tout tangue autour de moi. Alors que je pensais rencontrer la surface dur du sol moquetté, j'atterris dans les bras de quelqu'un. Qui ? Je tourne la tête, sursaut, peur.

-« Mu-Muraki ? »

Et là, tout me reviens, le dîner, Muraki qui s'amuse à me provoquer, la colère qui monte en moi alors qu'il glisse le nom d'Hisoka dans la conversation, et puis le noir.

-« Tu es enfin réveillé Tsusuki-chan… »

J'essaye de m'enlever de son étreinte qui me met bizarrement très mal à l'aise. Mais il me retient, me serre encore un peu plus fort, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon coup, je frisonne.

-« Lâche moi… »

Ma voix tremble, je le sait, il s'en rend compte, il rit doucement, il est si beau quand il rit.

-« Ta voix manque de conviction Tsu-su-ki. »

Il commence à poser des petits baiser le long de mon coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'est Muraki ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire !!

-« Laisse toi faire Tsusuki, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…pas trop du moins ».

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, le repousse violemment et me dirige à toute vitesse vers la porte. Mais je vais trop vite pour mon pauvre corps, tout tourne à nouveau autour de moi, je me sens partir en arrière et Muraki me rattrape de justesse pour la deuxième fois.

-« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être dans les bras Tsusuki… »

Le pire c'est que j'aime réellement être dans ses bras, je m'y sens tellement bien, j'ai tellement chaud, je veux être dans ses bras…

A suivre…

Mimi : Pardon, c'est court. T__________T


End file.
